Back To Reality
by flamealchemist528
Summary: Lucifer gets impatient.  A few days after he visits Sam in a dream, he decides to take more drastic measures to convince Sam to say "yes". Warnings for some graphic descriptions and major Hurt!Sam Comfort!Dean.


**Back To Reality: A Supernatural Short**

A bit of a different take on what happens in between episodes 3 and 4 of Season 5.

**Disclaimer: I am not nearly as talented as anyone on the Supernatural production staff or Warner Brothers or the CW. Therefore it is IMPOSSIBLE for me to assume any responsibility or claim over any of the amazing characters, or situations they get themselves into. Sam, Dean, Castiel, I am sooooo sorry…**

**WARNING: Spoilers, Graphic Gory Supernatural-esque Stuffs. Don't like, don't read ^-^**

Sam flumped back against his pillows in the motel room he and Dean now shared. In his body and mind, Sam was exhausted. After the incident with the hunters, it was very apparent that separation was not a good idea at all, and that Sam and Dean needed to stay together if they wanted to have any chance of defeating "the Devil." The words rang around in Sam's head like persistent bells. He still could not comprehend what he had seen in his dream, in which Lucifer himself had visited him.

"You're my vessel, Sam."

Those words especially resonated with Sam, lapping over his sub consciousness like waves. He sighed sullenly, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. In that very moment, Dean came striding into the room throwing down a plastic bag and placing the keys to the Impala on the dressing table. Shutting the door loudly he began rummaging through the plastic bag he had just brought in.

"What'd you find?" Sam asked, turning his head towards the noise and sitting up.

"Well," said Dean, throwing a long paper bag and a can of beer to Sam, who caught them with both hands, "it ain't much, but I hear the gas station sandwiches here are better than mediocre."

Sam smiled as he opened his can with a pop, "Heh, well that's pretty assuring. Anybody follow you?"

"Nah, just a freaky hobo dude who kept talkin' about hot cheese or something." Opening his own can and taking a swig, Dean continued. "Nothing too out of the ordinary."

Sam made room for Dean who flopped down on the adjacent bed and began munching away at his sandwich.

"Not bad," he mumbled through a mouthful. Seeing that Sam had not yet touched his sandwich he swallowed and nodded towards it. "You not hungry?"

Sam took another long swig from his beer and spun it slowly in his hands, staring intently at the label.

Dean put his sandwich down and stared at Sam. "Dude, you look like crap. What's going on?"

"Just thinking about, you know, the whole Michael thing. Do you have any idea how you're gonna stop him?"

"Not a clue. But I'm not letting that pretty boy anywhere near this piece of gorgeous," replied Dean, gesturing broadly to himself. "Besides, what could they possibly do to me if I say no? I've already been to hell and back." He swallowed hard, "Although, I'd REALLY not like to go back in there if I can help it. But seriously, I'm not worried." Taking another bite of sandwich he lay back with his other arm over his head contentedly.

Sam knew when his brother was lying out of his teeth. Yet, whatever Dean said, whether it be truth or complete bullshit, Sam couldn't help but feel safer and more secure. He grinned weakly, but then took a long and large gulp of beer, so that it was nearly empty. Perhaps it was the alcohol or Dean's words, or a combination of both, but he finally felt that he had enough courage to say what he had intended from the beginning.

"Hey Dean, while I was, you know, away, I had a dream that Lucifer came to me."

"Yeah?" Dean sat up, clearly interested.

"And, he told me, well I DREAMED he told me," As Sam tried to find the words, he took another long swig from his beer, finishing it off, staring into Dean's searching face. "He told me that I'm his vessel."

Dean blinked and stared incredulously at Sam before shaking his head and coughing slightly, "Come again?"

"He said that I, was his vessel, and that I'm going to say yes to him eventually." Sam repeated matter-of-factly, downing the rest of his beer.

"Wait, so, this was, just a dream, right?" laughed Dean, "I mean, why would-"

Seeing the determined look on Sam's face, Dean's features immediately stiffened. "So, you think you weren't dreaming?"

"No, I mean, I was, but it felt real…" Sam trailed off. "He asked me where I was, so I'm pretty sure Cas' handiwork is as good as ever…" Sam stared intently into Dean's face, hoping for some reassurance, some counter argument from Dean that would explain how it was just a stupid dream and that Sam should stop worrying and call him a bitch, or something.

Taking a moment to think, Dean said, "Then, are you sure you heard what he said? Maybe you misunderstood-"

"I'm sure I heard him right, Dean," Sam said exasperatedly.

Dean shook his head. "But, this doesn't make any freaking sense…why the hell would Lucifer want you as a vessel? No offence-"

"None taken," replied Sam in a monotone voice. "He said it was always going to be me…like we were always living towards this..."

"Okay then…" Dean got up and began pacing around the room before stopping and wheeling around to face Sam again. "So, they expect both of us," he gestured accordingly, "to say yes to those assholes, then duke it out on judgment day and rip each other to pieces? Well, that's just peachy!" he yelled as he kicked the dresser hard and sat back down on the bed, brow furrowed.

Sam merely sat there, staring at his empty can.

"You know what?" Dean threw the rest of his sandwich into the bag. "If that son of a bitch really did come to you, and does in fact want to take a ride in your skin, he's not gonna get a chance to get close. It's not gonna happen, okay? I'm not gonna let it!"

Sam turned towards his brother to see a look of utmost sincerity on his face. Part of him relaxed as he saw the pure determination etched across Dean's face. Even though Dean had affirmed his greatest fear, Sam still felt better now that both he and Dean were on equal terms again, that they now had more or less the same problem. Sam threw his can into the open plastic bag at the foot of Dean's bed. It landed with a soft clang.

"Nice shot, slick," Dean commented as he stripped off his shirt and slipped under the covers of his bed. "Let's try to get some sleep, huh? We'll get back on the road tomorrow, and find some more evil SOB's to gank while we've got some free time. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Sam didn't even bother undressing as he pulled his pillow close to him and simply lay on his back on top of the comforter. He saw blackness as Dean clicked the lights off.

Sam dreamt he was standing over his mother's gravestone in Laurence. The grass was golden yellow and the sky a dreary, overcast blue-grey. The longer he stared at the grave, the more he began to feel a gusting wind surrounding him. As it grew stronger, he heard a voice behind him that seemed all too painfully familiar.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam wheeled around to see no one other than Lucifer, looking brazen as always, bearing his trademark grin.

"What, the hell, are you doing here?" Sam growled.

"Awww, is that any way to greet me? Really Sam, I thought we'd be a bit more on friendlier terms now." Lucifer took a few steps closer to him.

"You couldn't be more wrong, you son of a bitch," stammered Sam, taking a few steps back towards his mother's grave.

Lucifer chuckled slightly and shook his head "Tisk tisk, no need for name calling now is there?"

"Just get, the hell, out of my head." Sam's voice rose just a bit higher.

"Oh, so this is YOUR head?" mocked Lucifer. "Huh, well, I guess I'll just make myself at home, shall I?"

Lucifer snapped his fingers and immediately, Sam and Dean's motel room materialized from darkness. He waltzed over to one of the beds, running a hand over the sheets.

"Nice place you found here. Just the kind of 'Sam & Dean' charm I'd expect. "

Sam merely stood rooted to the spot, his fists clenched in anger.

"You know," Lucifer began to pace slowly around the foot of Sam's bed. "I really thought we had a connection back there, the other night. You were pretty talkative when I took on the form of dear Jess."

"Don't you dare-" As Sam made towards Lucifer, his fist raised in anger, he was suddenly struck to the ground by an unseen force. As he struggled to sit up, it felt as though all the wind had been knocked out of him. He knew in his gut this was only a dream. But everything was as vivid as when Lucifer had first visited him; the struggle to breathe, the accuracy of his surroundings, and of course Lucifer himself, whose image neither faded nor wavered. All of those factors felt very real. Lucifer began to circle Sam who still struggled and grunted for release.

"Hey, I've never lied to you. I really think we'd be great for each other. Here's a once-in-a-lifetime deal for you; I get to have a ride in your meat suit, and you," Lucifer crouched down next to Sam, "get to enjoy all the power and control you've always wanted. Come on, you've got to admit that doesn't sound too bad, does it? After all, I would know…I AM inside your grapefruit, Sammy." He gestured to his own head, smirking broadly.

"Don't – call – me –that!" Sam heaved. He gave another futile effort to raise his arm from the floor to no avail. He clenched his eyes together, concentrating with all his might, trying to wake himself up.

"I think, I get to call you whatever I want."

As Sam heard his brother's voice, his eyes snapped open to reveal that the form of Dean had replaced Lucifer and was now reaching down and grabbing Sam by the collar with one firm hand. Sam felt the cracking of ribs as Dean's other fist connected with his stomach. He was suddenly released from his invisible hold on the ground but still could not move, for the stabbing sensation kept him immobile. Gasping frantically for breath and coughing violently, Sam lay curled in a ball on the floor.

The Dean in the motel room awoke at that very moment with a start. He had dismissed Sam's previous smaller groans and moans as nothing more than potential blackmail material. But the most recent yelp of pain had gotten his attention and he rolled over just in time to watch Sam collapse on the floor wheezing. He threw the covers away and dove towards where Sam lay, trying to pull him up from the floor.

"Woah, woah! Hey, Sam? Sammy? What's wrong!" He got nothing but a long rasping whimper as a response, so he turned Sam over. When he saw his face, he could tell just how much pain his little brother was in. "Sam! Come on buddy, you've gotta snap out of it! You're just having a bad dream, huh? Sammy!"

"What's the matter Sammy? We've only just got started. You see, in here," the dream Dean grabbed Sam by the hair and forced his head up, "you've got no power, no control. I am the only one that can decide whether you live, die, go to heaven, hell, or whatever. That's how it's always been Sammy, and as long as I'm here, that's how it's gonna be." Sam was then dragged by the same invisible force from earlier onto his bed where he was once again held in place. His breath came in gasps as he tried once more to lift himself, but was further suppressed by his own pain.

"I would really, really not prefer to do it this way. It tends to get a bit messy for my taste…" Sam's stomach lurched, trying not to imagine what could possibly be assumed "messy" in the eyes of the Devil.

"But if you were to perhaps, give me a tiny 'yes', I think the both of us would sleep easier tonight. What do you say?"

It took all of Sam's courage and suppression to utter the next few words. He knew what must be next, and he guessed it was probably going to be a hundred times worse than anything Alastair could possibly do. But, he would not, COULD not EVER give in, no matter what…he only hoped he would not live to regret his choice, for long anyway.

"Go to hell."

"Oh, but baby brother, we're already there." And Lucifer made the first incision.

"What the hell?" Dean had exclaimed as blood spurted from Sam's mouth. Sam gave a cry of agony and began to sob uncontrollably. "S-stop! Please, no!" he screamed through heaves of anguish.

Dean's eyes were wide in fear as he searched his brother's body, trying to find the source of the injury, but could find none…until blood began to spill onto the floor, creating a dark stain on Sam's shirt and his own. Through the darkness he traced the flow of blood until his eyes rested on a point just under Sam's ribcage. Dean ripped off Sam's shirt and to his horror, saw a gash there that seemed to have gone all the way through his body. What was worse was the skin around the gash seemed to be slowly burning away. Dean was at a loss for words but grabbed the comforter from Sam's bed and attempted to stop the bleeding with it. The blood merely continued to flow and Dean let go of the comforter with a hiss of pain as it too began to burn away. He merely stared at Sam, his eyes filling quickly with tears, voice quivering.

"Sam!"

"Lucifer, please, st-top. "Sam's voice was wracked with pleading sobs as the skin around Lucifer's knife continued to singe.

"I don't think I can do that Sam." said Dean's form as he twisted the knife buried in Sam's side, causing Sam to emit another gasping cry." You've gotta make a little promise to me first…I really could do this all day, for all eternity really. But I really don't want to…If you wanna just go on and save us both the trouble…"

"Not-going-to-happen." It was all Sam could do to stop himself from just giving in right then and there, just to stop the pain. Blinded by tears, he was beginning to confuse the fact that this was not the real Dean, but Lucifer.

"All right then, let's get a little more creative then, shall we?" Yanking the knife out of Sam with a slice that further opened the wound, Lucifer began drawing lines of deep incisions across Sam's chest, each one causing the skin to burn.

Sam's cry dug painfully deep into Dean's heart. He looked away as he saw the lines of blood forming across his little brother's chest. Dean laid Sam down carefully, grimacing as while he did so, Sam let out a fresh cry. With shaking hands, Dean pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number of the one person that might be able to help. As he waited for the dial tone, he glanced back at Sam who had curled himself in a ball once more and was now making whimpering sounds akin to those of a wounded animal. He immediately turned away wrapping his free arm around himself.

"Come on, come on, come on. I don't have time for a freaking prayer here…" Dean muttered to himself.

As soon as the dial tone stopped the voice he had been looking for answered.

"Yes?"

"Cas-" Dean's voice was shaking uncontrollably now. "It's Sam – something's wrong, I-I don't know what the hell to do."

"Where are you?" asked Castiel, his voice still in that low growl but now with a hint of urgency.

"Same motel as yesterday."

There was the soft sound of wings as Castiel appeared behind Dean, who wheeled around to face him. Castiel's expression changed as he glimpsed over Dean's shoulder at the form of Sam on the floor who had become very still but was shaking and whimpering. Both he and Dean strode over to where Sam lay and kneeled beside him.

"Turn him over," said Castiel.

The both of them grabbed Sam by the shoulders and carefully turned him on his back. As they did, Sam's breathing became more ragged and faint. Dean looked away with his fist on his mouth as he saw the countless and heavily bleeding gashes across Sam's chest. Castiel immediately noticed the burning skin and commented, "Lucifer has him. This is one of his techniques."

Dean blinked and stared at Castiel with a pleading look. "Lucifer? So, is he really trying to get Sam to-"

"Yes. Unfortunately, this is only the first stage and, Sam is trapped in his own mind. He is the only one who can break free of Lucifer."

"Wait, what do you mean the first stage?"

"Lucifer takes his time with his victims, first breaking them down physically, then mentally."

Dean grimaced as he had a flashback of hell and how that seemed to be Alastair's way of thinking too.

"He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Well, what should we do?" Dean begged, who was now staring imploringly at Castiel, searching his face for the answer.

"There's nothing we can do. Not until Sam is somehow able to escape his own mind, or he dies."

"That can't be the only way!" Dean grabbed Castiel by the shoulders. "Come on Cas. You'd better give me something better than that!"

Sam's eyes snapped open at that very moment, wide and glazed with tears. Gasping for breath, he frantically searched the room. He finally saw Dean and Castiel's concerned faces swimming above him and exhaled gratefully.

He glanced down at his chest to find that all of his gashes and cuts were gone and there were no signs of blood. He laughed weakly as he touched his chest feeling no pain whatsoever. "I think, I think I got away."

"Well, thank God for that…are you okay?" asked Dean as he helped Sam to sit up.

"Yeah, yeah I think so."

Castiel moved in front of Sam. "What happened to Lucifer? How did you escape?"

"I dunno, I-" As Sam thought about it, it was rather sudden that he had just woken up in the middle of his torture, without feeling any of the repercussions. Then he remembered that it had all been a dream, so naturally he wouldn't. "I guess I just, woke up?"

"You know what I think happened?"

Sam leaned in keenly to hear what Castiel had to say.

But at that very moment, both Castiel and Dean burst into flames.

Sam backed away quickly on the floor, staring in horror as he watched the both of them screaming in agony as they began to deteriorate. "No-no! Dean! Cas!" It was just like watching Jess…

"You can save them Sammy. You can do nothing as you are now. All you have to do is say 'yes'."

Also at that moment, gash after gash re-appeared on Sam's chest and began to bleed and burn in earnest. Sam was thrown onto his back as he felt his ribs re-cracking, wailing as the blinding pain overwhelmed him. Shaking uncontrollably, with all his might he forced his head up to see Lucifer, now returned to his usual form.

Lucifer walked calmly over to where Sam lay and crouched down so that his knees were level with Sam's head. "It really is a pretty simple dilemma Sammy; let your brother and Castiel burn eternally in flames, along with the rest of the world. Or, you could give me one, simple, little, 'yes'."

Sam couldn't think anymore. The pain escalated tenfold and all he could hear were Dean's and Castiel's screams.

Dean grabbed Sam around the shoulders to prevent him from writhing into the bed frame. He held on for dear life, clenching his eyes against the screams and the feeling of warm blood cascading over his hands.

"He's lost a lot of blood. Since we cannot repair his wounds while Lucifer has him under his control, if he doesn't wake up soon, I'm afraid he will soon be dead. "

Dean stared at Castiel, and never before had there been such a helpless and desperate look on Dean's face.

"Cas – I – can't lose him again. I just can't."

"I'm afraid it is out of our control. We have to wait and see if Sam can overcome. It's all we can do." said Castiel, somberly.

Dean turned back to Sam who had gone terribly limp and was only barely breathing. He gave him a little shake, but received nothing in return.

" Sammy! Please! Wake up!" Dean yelled in Sam's ear at a deafening tone.

_"SAAM!"_

"Saammyy. Time is almost out. You won't be able to save anyone if you die. I can help you out. Just one little 'yes'."

Sam's eyes were half lidded as he began to succumb to his body. It was nearly impossible to breathe and darkness was beginning to encompass the room. He couldn't think anymore, he was just so tired. He wanted to die, but knew that when he did, Lucifer would just bring him back, and this would continue until he gave the answer Lucifer wanted. Sam slowly opened his mouth.

"What was that?" prompted Lucifer. "I couldn't hear you."

"Y-ye"

"_SAAM!"_

Sam stopped and listened. He knew that voice. It was so faint, he couldn't quite put it together…who it could be…

"…Dean?" said Sam in a near whisper.

As Dean saw Sam's lips form his name, he shook Sam once more. "Sammy! Sammy! You can hear me right! I'm not going to leave you! I'm right here! See? Come on buddy, you can do it! Just open your eyes –"

Suddenly a wave of pain ripped through Dean's body as he let go of Sam and writhed on the floor clutching at his chest which was now blossoming with deep burning gashes.

"Dean?" Sam had somehow felt that outside of this realm, there was someone who had let go of him, someone who was now emitting screams of pure agony.

"That was a bit of an interruption wasn't it? Alright, let's make this more interesting. You say 'yes', or I make sure Dean never leaves hell once he dies this time.

Sam could still hear the screams and he finally realized it was Dean.

"N-no, you can't. Stop…" gasped Sam, now actually pushing against the ground, crying through his pain, attempting to get up.

Lucifer's expression lost a bit of its confidence as he saw Sam's movements.

"Oh, no you don't." And Sam was pressed once again into the floor, angry tears now filling his eyes.

Castiel was thrown back into a wall and pinned there, trying helplessly to release himself. Dean still bled freely onto the floor, his skin slowly burning away under his shirt. He grabbed a hold of Sam's body and pulled up right next to his ear.

In between grimaces of pain, he yelled, "Sammy! Wake up! Please…"

Sam powerlessly struggled against his restraints breathing harshly, close to the point of passing out from all the blood loss. But then,

_"Wake up!"_

It was Dean's voice again. He was outside, yelling for him to wake up. Then, this must be a dream…HIS dream. He had control over HIS own mind! NOT Lucifer!

Sam gave an almighty scream and punched through the floor, Lucifer's cries of fury ringing in his ears until there was nothing but black. Then he emerged. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to see Dean crouched over him. He saw that Dean's shirt was stained bright red, but he seemed to be alright otherwise.

"Sammy? You okay?" asked Dean.

Sam pushed behind him and sat himself up, feeling slightly sore, but other than that, the pain was completely gone. He looked down at his chest and saw a gooey puddle of red, but all the gashes were gone and skin repaired.

"Yeah, I-I think so," stammered Sam as he pulled at his shirt and slowly raised himself to his feet.

"Don't you scare me like that again or I'll freaking kill you!" yelled Dean as he too clutched his chest and stood up. He whirled around just in time to catch Sam as he slumped in exhaustion and clung to Dean's shirt for support.

"Easy there, buddy. Let's get some real good night's sleep, huh?"

And as Dean helped Sam into his own bed, Sam's eyes began to droop.

"Yeah…yeah, that sounds great," he muttered sleepily.

After being assured that Sam was passing into a peaceful sleep, he turned to face the angel.

"I know what you must be thinking," growled Castiel. "Sam, it seems has enough mental resistance, should Lucifer try anything like this ever again. You couldn't have done anything for him except to be there. In the end it was his acknowledgement of your presence that saved you both."

"Not sure that's gonna be close to enough for the real thing," Dean sighed as he sank onto the edge of Sam's bed.

"No, I imagine it won't. We do not know the extent Lucifer will go to obtain his vessel. The best we can do is be prepared for the worst."

"What do you mean by the worst?"

Castiel stared with deliberation into Dean's face. "Should Lucifer succeed, you will be the next target. Michael will pursue you in order to fulfill the prophecy. If both obtain vessels, it's the end of the world as we know it. Let me know if anything else happens."

Looking back at Sam was all the time it took for Castiel to disappear in a flutter of soft wings. Holding his face in his hands, Dean groaned in tiredness and lay down on his pillows, wondering how they would ever going to get out of this one.

3 3 3 3

Let me know what you think! I wanna try writing more stories about other fandoms of mine and I wanna know if this is stuff people actually like.

I'll go into the more romantic, less gory side of things for my later projects ^_^


End file.
